


Reversed

by Aya_kunZeroaddicted



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: AU is reverse Robin, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, caught in between Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_kunZeroaddicted/pseuds/Aya_kunZeroaddicted
Summary: The boys get caught in some in-between world that lets them view a couple of their alternate selves from a different universe...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've no idea what I wrote…I just thought what would they think if they saw a reverse order of themselves and Jason babying little Dickiebird.
> 
> Dialog only story. Hope it's not confusing.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

“I only have you as my brother, babybird. So that also makes me your favourite!”

(”Ha! Desperate aren’t you, Todd?”

“Shut up, demon.”)

“But…but what about Tim and Dami?”

“Dick, I told you. Tim’s an android made to look human.”

(”What the hell?”

“Shh! This is sounding good.”

“Jay!”)

“But...but he’s warm.”

“It’s just his wiring and all those computer parts heating up.”

(”Seriously?”

“This is hilarious.”)

“And he bleeds! I’ve seen him hurt.”

“Sure, sure. But that’s how he’s made. That’s just oil made to look like blood.”

“But…but he even cried that time you got hurt!”

(”Aww, Timmers.”

“That wasn’t me!”

“Tt. Should’ve known you’re a cry baby. Even as a computer.”

“Shut it, demon! And I’m human! Unlike you!”

“Wait, did he just make a joke?”

“Shhh!!!”)

“More like because his plans to take over Gotham were destroyed cause I stopped it. Guns over swords, babybird. Besides, have you ever, _ever_ seen him sleep, babybird?”

“N…no.”

(”Oh my god. Jason, you ass. Why are you like that?”

“Shut it, replacement. And what do they mean, _your_ plans to take over Gotham?”

“Why is Grayson so...gullible?”

“Because he’s just an idiot.”

“Hey!”

“Shhh!!!”)

“Then what about Dami?”

“Who?”

“Damian!”

“Who’s that?”

“Our eldest brother!”

(”Huh. Looks like you’re the big bro, little D.”

“Tt.”)

“Yeeaaah…NO. Someone who isn’t ever even here doesn’t count as family of any kind, Little Wing.”

(Wow. You call me that?

 _“I_ don’t! _He_ does. And _you’re_ the only one who calls me that!”

“Shhh!!! I’m working here!”

“Why would I _ever_ leave Gotham?”)

“Oh no. Stop.”

“B-but…”

“Oh god. Stop it, Dick.”

“Bu-hic-but…”

“Oh great.”

“But…but we’re -hic- all family.”

(”Oh my god. You’re familial even in that world. You’re a baby hen.”

“Hey!”

“Tt.”

“Wow. Even when you were young, you had it.”

“Had what?”

“Thank god he wasn’t around when I was Robin.”

“Grayson even at that age seems to have mastered that look.”

“What look?...Why are you all looking at me like that?”)

“Jay…”

“Crap. Stop whining.”

“But…Jay…”

“Fine already! They’re our brothers. Tim is human. Dami is too. But they’re both just useless and pathetic family members who only know how to be absent and hurtful.”

(”Ouch. The hell are you guys like in this world?”

“…”)

“Jay…It’s okay. You’re still my favourite.”

“…I better be, Little Wing. Now stop crying. Come on.”

“Can I…-sniff- can I go higher?”

“Alright. Just be glad you’re not so heavy I can’t carry you on my shoulders. And don’t bend too far back!”

(”Wow do I spoil you.”

“Me?”

“I mean _him_. I mean _that_ me. Not _me_ me.”

“…”

“Whatever. Stop smiling. Hey!”

“Tt. Grayson, stop clinging to Todd. We have yet to figure out how to get out of here.”

“Ha! You’re just jealous.”

“I am not! Now be useful for once Drake and get to work on that stupid machine.”

“I already am!”

“Aww, Dami. C’mere!”

“Grayson! Let me go!”

“Dickhead! Get your octopus arms off of me!”

“Gah! Dick! I’m trying to work here!”)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [FF](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12207005/1/Reversed) and [Tumblr](http://writtenskyes.tumblr.com/post/152372295214/reversed).


End file.
